The Dog Inside Me
by Nazygurl
Summary: Summary in story.InuyashaxOC.I'm trying hard not to make the Oc a Mary Sue.Even though she has the first 3 letters of my name doesn't mean anything.If you find my oc ending up like a Mary Sue then tell me and give me some ideas on how to fix it.Disclaimer
1. New Life

**DISCLAIMER Don't own any Inuyasha character. Except Nazarya.**

**Those of you who have read this before i did redo this chapter. I fixed some grammar and spelling and made it longer. I also did change some things.**

**Summary: Nazarya is a friend of Kagome's who lived in the united states until her parent's got sick and died. Kagome makes her move to Japan to live with her. Nazarya suddenly ends up in the feudal era. Her secret of being a half demon is revealed when she transform into one similar to Inuyasha. Soon something comes over her and she starts seeing something weird in her dreams. Kagome forces Nazarya to travel with them to figure out what's happening to her. What will happen now?**

* * *

><p>Kagome was running as fast as she could to get to park but while she ran all she could think was <em>Oh I'm so excited I'm finally going to get to see her after so long<em>.

The park came into view. Looking around she spotted a brown girl with a blue bandana tied around her head, eyes that almost looked like they were gold, dark brown curly hair with red streaks, wrapped up in a pony tail that reached to her calve. Her hair also covered her right eye completely. She had a blue tank top, black baggycapris ,and black sneakers. She had a white backpack on.

Kagome smiled as she waved her hand in the air calling to her

"Nazarya! Over here!''. The girl turned around looking at Kagome for a second then lifted her bags, she started walking to her.

Kagome smiled "How have you been? I'm glad your here."

The shy girl replied "I've been...good...I guess."

Kagome giggled "Your still as shy as ever come on lets go!'' grabbing her by the arm Kagome started running pulling Nazarya all the way to the shrine. While they were running all Nazarya could think was _I'm going to end up killing this girl if she keeps pulling me_.

Fifteen Minutes had passed, as they arrived at the shrine Kagome yelled

"We're here!'' letting go of the annoyed girl. As Kagome caught her breath Nazarya looked around.

Quietly she said "This place is...the same''

Nazarya was amazed at what she saw, the place was still huge, bigger then her old house. She had completely forgotten what Kagome's home looked like.

Kagome looked at her, she saw the look in her eyes and said "So judging by the look you have. Your surprised to see it again? Huh?"

Not paying much attention Nazarya replied "...Ya"

"Well then let's go in" Kagome said smiling "Everyone is waiting to see you again." They both walked toward the house.

''You first" Nazarya said staring at the door, taking her hand Kagome pulled her as she walked through the door.

"Mom we're here!" Kagome yelled.

"We're? I guess that means you found her huh?" a lady in the kitchen said from behind a table "Welcome back Nazarya"

"Thank...you" Nazarya said barely smiling.

"Kagome has told us so much about what happened, but we're glad your here. But I'm very sorry that your parents had to pass away." she said as she hugged her "But don't worry we will treat you like a member of the family."

"Well since grandpa and Souta aren't here I might as well show you around again" Kagome said. Nazarya followed Kagome as she led her from room to room.

_Why is she so excited that I'm here. I'm just one person, its not that big of a deal. Is it?_

"This is your room" Kagome said distracting Nazarya from her thinking. She looked around she saw a desk, a twin size bed, gray wall paper, and two wooden drawers.

"It...looks...nice" Nazarya said as she walked in

"Really? I helped my mom get it ready for you I'm glad you like it." Kagome walked to the closet and opened it, it was very big inside

"This is the closet so you can put your things in here. I'll help you."

While putting the clothes and items away they both heard voices coming from down stairs, one voice sounded like a little boy and it said

"Mom are they here yet? Is she nice? Is she pretty?"

While the other voice sounded like a old man and it said "Oh I do hope she isn't a bad influence or a troublemaker now."

Kagome looked at Nazarya and smiled "Well they came back, come on I'll introduce you to them.''

Nazarya not saying a word followed Kagome into what she guessed was the living room and saw a young boy half her size which looked a little like Kagome and her mother.

"That's Sota my little brother. He was a baby when you first saw him." she said pointing at him.

"And that is my grandfather. You should remember him." pointing at the old man that looked a little crazy in Nazarya's opinion.

''Nice to meet you'' Souta said with bright smile on his face.

"It is a pleasure to have you here'' the old man said as he put his arms behind him.

Nazarya nodded "You...to."

**Naz: Well first chapter. It so long**

**Nazarya: *stares* um that sounds wrong**

**Naz: Ewww you nasty!**

**Nazarya: You said it.**

**Naz: So you weren't suppose to take it that way.**

**Nazarya: Whatever...*walk away***

**Naz: Well bye guys. Hey wait!**


	2. Scared and School

**DISCLAIMER I don't own Inuyasha chars**

**Naz: This Chap is even longer**

**Nazarya: Yea you werent lazy**

**Kagome: Be nice sheesh**

**Naz: Yeah I'm 14 I'm not that creative to write a long story**

**Nazarya: Whatever**

* * *

><p>Nazarya was upstairs in her room sitting on the bed. It was starting to get late. She was so lost in thought that she didn't hear the door open. Kagome walked in and tapped her on the shoulder. Nazarya snapped out of her world and turned to face her.<p>

"Are you hungry?" Kagome sat on the bed "My mom made seafood fave."

Nazarya was never the one to eat a lot but Kagome always tried to make her.

"I'm good" she whispered.

"Come on! You have to eat something! Please!" Kagome begged.

Nazarya sighed "Fine" she got off the bed and made her way downstairs, there was a bowl of hot delicious noodles waiting for her. Kagome walked past her, sat down and began eating. Nazarya looked around then she sat down. She looked at the chopsticks and then sighed. Kagome giggled.

"You never did get the hand of using them." The girl glared at her and proceeded ,she took the chopsticks placed them between her fingers. She then picked up some noodles and placed them in her mouth.

"Wow im surprised you didn't drop them like when we were little" Kagome teased. Nazarya went to go yell at her but began coughing due to the fact she had food in her mouth.

Kagome's mother passed her some water.

"Nazarya don't talk with your mouth full." The choking girl swallowed water until her throat was clear "Thank…you"

Soon Kagome finished and headed up stairs to put her pajamas on leaving Nazarya at the table staring at her food.

"What's wrong?" Sota asked.

"Don't you know its not good to stare at your food young lady?" The old man added.

She pushed the bowl away and stood up, ignoring the two "Im done."

Its was dark out. Nazarya was in her room sitting in the window sill holding her knees.

_Mom…Dad why did you go. You were the only ones that kept me safe. I never felt this when you were alive…I never felt so scared._

Nazarya put her head on her knees and held back her tears. It was true she was never scared when she had her parents around. They kept her strong.

_Nazarya…_

Her head shot up, she looked around but nothing was there "What the…" she whispered. Then there was a knock at the door .

"Naz you still up?" she heard Kagomes voice.

"Yeah" she answered. Kagome walked in the room in her pajamas.

"Why are you still up we have to wake up early tomorrow." Nazarya stared at her in confusion "Why?"

Kagome smirked, Nazarya didn't like that look. "Well since you were coming to live here my mom went and applied you at my school. Tomorrows your first day." Kagome said as she sat at the end of her bed.

"School…" Nazarya really didn't want to go.

"Yup and you're lucky 'cause you don't have to wear the uniform for a while." Kagome added.

Nazarya sighed and Kagome looked at her. She got up and hugged her best friend "Naz you don't have to be so distant. You're like my sister" she said as she stepped back.

This made Nazarya feel less scared, only she wasn't going to admit that.

"Thanks." She yawned.

Kagome just smiled and headed toward the door "Well get to sleep. Goodnight."

"Yes mother" Nazarya joked, surprisingly.

As soon as Kagome left Nazarya walked to the closet and pulled out her pair of blue pajamas. She put them on and tied up her hair. Then she headed toward the bed and pulled back the covers, to her surprise and little chipmunk was laying on her pillow.

"Trinly" she whispered as she picked the little thing up and rubbed its stomach causing it to squeak. Nazarya stretched and climbed in the bed pulling the covers over her.

Trinly crawled on her shoulder and snuggled up against her neck. Soon they both fell asleep.

"_Mommy! Mommy!" called a little girl with red hair, black dog ears, and a tail. _

_"What is it my baby?" A beautiful lady answered. They both wore weird clothing._

"_I cut my finger" cried the little girl as she held out her hand. Her mother took a wrag and dabbed her bleeding cut. She then wrapped it with a clothe _

_"Is that better?" she asked. The little girls face brightened._

_"Yes mama!" she hugged her mom. "The little kids were picking on me again. They started pushing me and calling me names." The girls face saddened and a tear slid down from her gold eyes._

"_Am I really that different mama?" she wondered. _

_Her mother kissed her head "No your not. Your just special, like your father. People use to pick on him and nobody really liked him but he got over it." She said "There are people just like you." The girl's tail began to wag when she heard this._

"_Really! You think we'll meet one!" she asked. The woman smiled "Yes I do." She picked her daughter up and placed her in bed "Now it's getting late go to sleep."_

"_Yes mama" the girl yawned "I love you. Goodnight."_

_The lady smiled and kissed her child on the head _"_I love you too Nazarya."_

"Mama." Nazarya mumbled in her sleep

It soon became morning. **Beep Beep Beep.** The sound of Nazarya's alarm clock woke her up.

She sat up in bed and stretched making Trinly slide down her body into her lap.

"Im sorry" Nazarya apologized placing the little creature on her sholder. She got out of bed and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the shower she removed her clothing and washed her body. She washed her curly and wavy hair, now straight cause of the water. Trinly, loving the water, began to wash her fur.

After the shower Nazarya grabbed a towel and walked to her room. She dried herself off and put on a red long sleeve shirt with blue jeans and blue and red sneakers. (I don't need to tell you that she put on undergarments)

Her hair, now reaching up to the back off her heel considering it wasn't in a ponytail, was dripping on the carpet. She brushed it out and dried it. It went back to being normal.

After she grabbed her backpack and walked downstairs. Kagome was waiting for her, eating breakfast.

"Oh you're up!" she said finishing up her food.

"Yeah…" Nazarya mumbled as she walked to the living room. Kagome grabbed her bag and followed.

"You ready?" she asked and Nazarya nodded.

The two girls got ready to leave for school "Bye mom! See you later!" Kagome yelled as she departed.

The walk was quiet for a little while that is until they heard people yelling.

"Kagome!" three girls shouted. The girls were wearing the same school uniform Kagome was. They ran toward them. "Who's this?" one of them asked.

"Guys this is Nazarya. She's from America and moved here to live with me. I've known her ever since I was 4 so be nice" Kagome answered.

"Nazarya this is Eri" she said pointing to the one with dark blue hair and brown eyes

"Yuka" pointing to the one with short brown hair and blue eyes.

"and Ayumi" pointing to the one with curly (I think) black hair and brown eyes.

"Nice to meet you!" they said.

All through the walk they continued to ask her questions like "Why is your hair so long?" or "Are you African American?"

"Her eyes look just like your boyfriend's. Kagome." stated Yuki

"For the last time he's not my boyfriend!" Kagome exclaimed this made Nazarya look at her. The girls started talking about some boy named Hojo. None of this interested Nazarya since she didn't believe in love or relationship.

They soon got to the school "Nazarya you have to go to the office and talk to the principal. I'll take you" Kagome said "I'll see you guys later."

The two girls went to talk to the principal and get everything settled. Then they made there way to class "Don't be nervous ok." When they walked in everyones attention was turned to them. Kagome walked to her teacher and told him about Nazarya. The teacher looked at her

"Well kids seems as if we have a new student." he acknowledged.

Everyone was staring at her and whispering could be heard.

"What is your name?" he asked.

"Nazarya…..Nazarya Akita" she answered.

"Welcome to our class why don't you have a seat next to Kagome" he said. Nazarya walked down the aisle and sat in the seat across from Kagome. Kagome looked at her and smiled. Whispers could be heard, most of them about Nazarya but she didn't care. From class to class it was the same thing. She went from taking notes to staring out the window.

The bell rang and everyone left.

"Come on Nazarya we have track." Kagome shouted as she walked down the hall with Yuka, Eri and Ayumi. Nazarya wasn't that far behind them.

Nazarya waited as the girls got ready_._

_They have to run that? _She thought as she looked at the very big field.

"Alright today we're going to be racing." The coach stated. Some of the girls sighed and other we're excited. "I hate running" Ayumi pouted.

The coach was picking people to race. One of which was Nazarya.

"You" she shouted "Your new so you'll go first."

Nazarya shrugged her shoulders and stood at the starting line. Then another girl with black hair tied in a pony tail and black eyes stood at the line.

"Wait this isn't going to be fair Why do I have to race the new girl." she retorted.

"You're the fastest girl I have, No one has been able to beat you so I want to test her speed." She answered.

"Fine" the girl got ready to run and so did Nazarya.

"You can do it Nazarya!" Kagome and her friends shouted along with some other girls.

"It's time someone finally beat that show off" Eri mumbled.

"On your mark! Get set! Go!" The two girls took off and to there surprise Nazarya was way in front. Everyone was amazed and watched in awe even the coach. It only took Nazarya 15 seconds to be done with half of the track and 15 for the other. When she got the finish she stood perfectly fine, not even tired. They waited for the other girl to finish.

"Wow that's was amazing!" Kagome admitted.

"Yeah how'd you learn to run so fast?" Yuka asked. Nazarya just shrugged

Soon it was time to leave. Nazarya waited outside with her hood over her head covering her eyes. People stared at her the whole day. Some people thought she was weird and other thought she was cool.

"Nazarya" Kagome said looking under her hood "Are you still alive?" The girls head raised and she was silent.

"Fine be a grouch" Eri said as she crossed her arms. The five of them started walking home.

"So what are you guys going to do?" Ayumi asked.

"I have chores" Kagome sighed.

"Is Nazarya going to help you" Yuka teased.

"She can handle it" the cold girl replied. Kagome glared at her "Lazy….." she whispered.

"Well gotta go. Bye!" Kagome waved off her friend and continued walking with Nazarya.

"So you are going to help me right?" she questioned.

"Like I said…..you can handle it."

"Wow you really haven't changed" Kagome giggled.

The shrine came into view. They walked up the long steps.

Nazarya sighed "You need an elevator"

"Stop being lazy" Kagome teased.

A slight smirk appeared on Nazarya's face when she ran up the stairs leaving Kagome behind.

She ran to the house and went inside. "Oh Nazarya where's Kagome?" Kagome's mom questioned.

"She's…..coming" she answered as she went upstairs to her room.

She sat at her desk and started doing homework. Good thing she could read Japanese. A while passed as she did it. "Finally" she whispered as she put the work away. She got up and went down stairs.

Kagome shot her a glare. She was mad because Nazarya left her. Nazarya made her way to the sink and started helping Kagome. Kagome passed her a wrag to dry the dishes.

"Thank you." She said with a smile.

"Eh…"

It soon became dark.

"I hate homework!" Kagome complained. Nazarya was sitting outside Kagome's window.

"You know your not very good at helping people with work" Kagome stated.

Nazarya got up and went into her friends room. She stretched "Im tired…."

"Me too. I'm going to bed." Kagome agreed "Go get some rest."

"Night..." Nazarya went to her room and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight…Trinly" she whispered as she crawled in bed.

* * *

><p><strong>Naz: Well there you have it. Not to great<strong>

**Kagome: Yes it is**

**Nazarya: I hate school.**

**Kagome and Naz: You hate everything**

**Nazarya: Shut up**

**Naz: Mmmmm don't worry in the next chapter you-**

**Kagome: *covers her mouth* Don't spoil it!**

**Nazarya: Baka**

**Naz: Hey! Anyways bye hope you enjoyed!**


	3. Weird Place

**DISCLAIMER. (you shud get the point by now 0_0')**

**Naz: chap 3 already. Its hard working on 2 stories at once.**

**Kagome: Yeah but they're awsome**

**Nazarya: And boring**

**Naz: *stare*...Nazarya...I dont like you**

**Nazarya: Then why'd you make me**

**Kagome: She has a point**

**Naz:...I was bored. And now I'm starting to regret it**

**Nazarya: Whatever**

**Naz: Anyways. Hope you enjoy**

* * *

><p>A week had past. Nazarya was still getting use to her new life. She was sitting in her window staring at the blue sky. She looked at her clock. It read <strong>Saturday 11:00 A.M.<strong>

Kagome on the other hand was downstairs talking to her mother. "Isn't about time you go back to the feudal era. I'm sure Inuyasha is getting impatient" her mother said as she sat down.

"Yeah but what about Nazarya. I'm sure she'll notice I'm missing" Kagome replied.

"Then tell her about it." Souta suggested. Kagome looked at him. She considered telling her about it but thought twice.

"Nazarya!" she hollered. Nazarya heard the girl and got up. She ran down stairs and looked at her.

"What…" she asked. Kagome got up

"I'm going to hang out with Eri, Ayumi, and Yuka. Want to come?" Nazarya thought for a second "Nah….I'm tired. And they give me a headache."

Kagome laughed and then headed toward the door "Ok well see you later." She said.

After Kagome left Nazarya began to get bored. She went back downstairs.

"I'm going to look around…" she mumbled.

"Ok be careful." Kagome's mother approved.

Nazarya walked around the shrine. She saw Kagome's cat Buyo asleep. Trinly really didn't like the cat for many reasons.

"Hi Buyo…" she greeted the cat looked up at her and yawned.

Nazarya walked around everywhere until she got to the big tree. She stared at it. The tree was giving off some weird energy. She was in some kind of trance. All of a sudden her hand raised and she stepped toward it. Something was telling her to touch it.

"Hmmmmmm….." When she realized what she was doing she stopped and just shook it off.

"Weird." she mumbled to herself. Continuing she came upon a little shrine. A sign on the side read **Bone Eaters Well.**

"Is this the well the old man was taking about?" she whispered. When she went to check if the door was locked surprisingly it wasn't. She slid it open, it was a little dark.

_Whoa_she thought as she walked in and made her way to the actual well itself.

Nazarya peered inside and nothing could be seen.

_Nazarya…_something called her.

When she went to go look around Trinly had jumped in the dark well.

"Got damit." she said in an irrating voice. The sound of Trinly's squeak could be heard, it sounded scared.

Nazarya sighed she felt bad for the creature. "I'm coming…." She said as she got ready to jump in. Something told her it was a bad idea but she did it anyway.

**BAM!**She landed checking to make sure she wasn't on Trinly. Her little pet crawled on her shoulder as a sign of happiness.

"Now….how do I get up" she thought out loud.

Before she could make an attempt to get out a sharp pain coursed through her body. "Ahhh!" she screamed hitting the ground unconscious.

The sound of tweeting birds could be heard. The pained girl groaned in pained as she woke.

"What the…the sky?" she was confused.

_Where am I? Am I still in the shrine?_She thought.

She knew she wouldn't get an answer sitting in a well all day. The trapped girl felt around the well to see if there was anything that could her help her climb out and to her surprise there was. She grabbed some vines and made her way up.

"What the…hell" she whispered looking around.

There were big trees all around her and bushes. Birds were heard. When she looked up she saw a sky instead of a roof. When she looked down she didn't see wood floor she saw grass.

_How the hell I get here?_She thought it didn't really make sense how she could be in a shrine one minute and in the forest the next. After a while she decided to go and look around, hoping she would see some people or buildings at least.

(Meanwhile)

Inuyasha was sitting in a tree till he felt something weird. It was coming from the direction of the well.

_Is Kagome back?_He thought.

"Well better go check." He said as he jumped down from the tree. Miroku, Sango, and Shippo saw this and decided to follow.

"Wait up Inuyasha!" Sango yelled causing the boy to stop.

"What's wrong?" Miroku asked when the caught up.

"I think Kagomes back." he stated.

"You think?" Sango said as she raised one eyebrow.

"Yes! I think. I'm going to check now try and keep up" he snapped as he continued running. They all sighed and chased after.

(Back to Nazarya)

"Not one human" she sighed. The only thing Nazarya managed to see were little animals.

Then something rustled in the bushes. "Who's there!" she shouted. When she took a step back an ugly green ogre creature jumped out.

"What the hell are you?" she questioned.

"Ohhhh I knew I smelt something yummy. It's a human." It said licking its lips.

"Excuse… me?" Nazarya said. She started walking back but then it lunged at her.

"Where do you think you're going!" To her surprise she was fast enough to dodge it. Not thinking twice she ran the opposite direction, it chased after.

_Got damit! What the hell it going on!_There were so many trees blocking her way but she dodged them very well. Looking back she saw the ugly thing still chasing her.

Nothing could get worse for her at that moment, well that what she thought until she came upon a dead end.

"Shit!" she snapped. Not paying attention the ugly creature jumped at her. It sliced her right in the back creating a large bloody gash. Nazarya screamed and fell to the floor. The creature picked her up and held her against a tree.

"Dumb human" it snarled.

Nazarya couldn't stand all the pain. Everything went blurry. In her desperate need she held out her arms. Her hands layed against the demons chest. A black orb began to form in her palms, growing bigger and bigger.

The demon saw this "What the-"before he could finish, she released it and sent him flying into the other tree.

Inuyasha and the others heard her scream.

"That's not good." Shippo said.

"Blood." Inuyasha began.

"Oh no….lets go" Sango said as they all ran toward the direction of the scream.

When they reached the source they saw a brown skinned girl, dressed in weird clothes, lying on the floor surrounded by blood. A demon was slowly limping toward her.

"Hey!" Inuyasha barked as he pulled out his sword.

"Leave her alone!" Sango yelled causing the demon to turn around. Inuyasha jumped at it. With one swing he sliced it in piece soon disappeared.

"That wasn't too hard" he said seething his sword.

Sango ran up to the girl and kneeled down next to her "She still breathing."

"She's dressed weird. Do you think she's from Kagome's world" Shippo asked.

"Probably but right now we need to bring her to Kaede" Miroku responded. Inuyasha walked up to her and picked her up.

"Let's go" he ran off headed back toward the village, the others behind him.

Kagome was just getting home.

She walked through the door "I'm back!"

"Oh just in time honey. I need you to go and look for Nazarya." Her mother insisted.

Kagome looked at her mother with a worry face.

"You mean she's not here!" she yelled.

"Well no she said she was going for a walk. I saw her heading toward the direction of the well. I heard her scream but when I went to go check the door was open but she wasn't inside" her mother feared for her safety.

"You don't think she-" Kagome began but stopped. She ran to her room and grabbed her bag. Then she ran to the kitchen and started to stuff it with items. Her relatives watch her in confusion.

"Mom I'll be back in a few days ok." She said as she ran through the door and to the well.

_I hope I'm right about this._

She tossed her bag down the well and jumped in after it. All she could think was about Nazarya. She was concerned about her safety.

When everything was clear Kagome looked up. She saw the sky, grabbed her bag, and began climbing out.

"I'll check the village" she thought. She ran toward the direction of Kaede Village.

(Meanwhile)

"Who is this" an old lady asked.

"We don't know. But she was attacked and now we need your help." Sango pleaded. The old lady looked at Nazarya. Everything about her was weird, her hair, clothes, and skin. She turned Nazarya over.

"I see. She was attacked in the back.I will handle that" she stated.

"Here you go" Miroku said passing her a basket filled with herbs.

The old lady began her work. She first washed the wound. Then she used the herbs. After she was done she wrapped it up.

It was quiet for a while until and tired and worried Kagome came barging the door. They all looked at her.

"Kagome!" Shippo rejoiced.

"What the hell took you so long." Inuyasha retorted.

Kagome ingnored the two. She was only paying attention to her friend laying down lifeless.

"Nazarya…." She whispered as she kneeled beside her.

"Don't worry child. She will live." The lady said "I assume you know her."

Kagome nodded and told them about Nazarya, how they met, how they grew up together, how Nazarya moved, her parents passing away, and how she returned to live with her.

"Wow. That's nice of you" Sango stated.

"Yeah. She's really important to me." Inuyasha just stared at her "Why?" he asked.

Kagome glared at him with a face that said 'Shut up'. He caught on and closed his mouth.

After a while Nazarya woke up. She groaned in pain. Her eyes opened all the way and the first thing she saw was Kagome.

"Your finally up." She smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Naz: Wow i liked this chap. Im sorry if they seem OOC (out of character)<strong>

**Kagome: Me too.**

**Naz: Only problem is i stayed up till 4 to type it**

**Nazarya: Dumbass**

**Naz: You know what!**

**Kagome: Hey! Stop it!**

**Naz & Nazarya: Hmph**

**Kagome: Well fine I guess. Anyways bye everyone!**


	4. Secrets

**Naz: Hi my fellow...readers...of...fanfiction... Im here with chapter 4 **

**Nazarya: Finally**

**Naz: *glare* I hope you enjoy. We finally get more into the story. **

**Nazarya: Finally.**

**Naz:...-_- But Yah. If you see any mistakes please tell me. Im starting to really improve with grammar.**

**Nazarya: Finally.**

**Naz: SHUT UP. Anyways. Stop reading this and start...go...now...its down there...Just look. Read...GO**

* * *

><p>"Kagome?..."<p>

"Ya. I'm right here. You ok?" she said reaching over placing her hand on her friend's

Nazarya nodded slowly pushing herself up with her hands. This made Kagome worry.

"You need to relax and lay down" she demanded.

"I'm fine..." The girl looked around the room. She saw five other people and a two tailed to the cat was a girl with dark brown hair and eyes. She was dressed in a pink and green kimono with a big boomerang in back of her. Next to her was a man with black hair and purplish eyes. He was dressed in a purple robe and had a staff leaning on the wall next to him.

"Why's she so quiet?" A little boy with a fluffy tail, orange hair, and green eyes asked while looking at Nazarya. His bottom feet looked to be the ones of a fox.

"Shes always like that" Kagome smiled.

"I think she's wierd" Nazarya shot a glare at a boy dressed in all red. He had white dog ears and claws. His hair was white also and his eyes looked gold. There were no shoes on his feet. She noticed the swords on the side of him.

"What are you looking at" he asked in rather rude way. Nazarya rolled her eyes and looked at the old lady. She had an eye patch on her right eye. Judging by her gray hair, that was tied up, she must have been really old. She was wearing a white top and red pants.

Everyone except for Kagome looked at her weird and a little untrustingly. Nazarya was confused. Who were these people? Why were they surrounding her. Where was she anyways. The house she looked in was shaped in more of a hut. There was no door, just a rectangular hole in the wall.

"Your probably wondering where you are, huh? Well this is the Fuedal Era. The well you fell in teleported you years back into the past." Kagome explained. Nazarya just looked at her like she was crazy. Kagome went on and explained all the thing that she went through during her time here. She explained about how she met everyone, what to each of them went through, the whole ordeal with Naraku, and the shikon jewel.

After hearing the description of the jewel, Nazarya reached into her pocket and pulled out a little blue "marble" "Like this?".

"Wow. It looks exactly like that! But it's pink instead." Shippo commented.

"Can I see it?" Kagome asked as she held out her hand. Nazarya gently placed the "marble" in her hand.

Kagome held it up admiring it. As she did the marble flashed red "Ow!" she cried, dropping it.

"Are you ok?" Sango asked ,taking her hand ,examining it.

"Ya...Its just that jewel hurt me"

"Really?" Sango picked up the jewel and it flashed again doing the same to her. "Ahh!"

Kaede was interested in this.

"Hmph. You guys don't know how to hold it" Inuyasha said as he picked it up "See. Nothing"

All of a sudden the jewel started to flash and glow violently. A black "shield" formed around it.

"What the he-" The shield then "bursted" sending Inuysha flying into the wall.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome cried.

The boy shook his head and looked up at Nazarya and the jewel. "What the hell just happened!?" he questioned. Nazarya just shrugged.

"It's like no one can touch it but her" Miroku said.

"That's right." Kaede said. Everyone looked at her.

"What?" asked Kagome.

"The jewel. It rejects everyone else's touch. Except Nazarya's." The old lady said.

"Wow...Nazarya how long have you had that?" Kagome asked.

"As long as I can remember..." she replied.

"Then how come i've never seen it?" Kagome asked.

Nazarya just shrugged. She looked down at the two tailed cat sniffing her stomach.

"What's wrong Kirara?" Sango asked picking her up. Nazarya reached into her shirt and pulled out Trinly.

"Trinly..." she growled.

Kagome tilted her head. "Trinly?" Nazarya nodded. Kagome just looked at it.

"What the hell is it?" Nazarya just ignored the question since it was asked in a rude way.

(Inuyasha . so rude)

Shippo sat in front of Nazarya. "What kind of animal is it" he asked.

"Chipmunk..." she mumbled. Kagome took a good look at the creature. It didn't look like any chipmunk from the present. It had little horns in back of its ears. And the color was also weird.

"Did you get that in America?" she asked. Nazarya just shook her head. "I've had it…since I was little"

"How come I've never seen it then…"

"I don't know…she doesn't like people."

Kagome just glared at her. It was like Nazarya kept things hidden from her. She still couldn't figure out how Nazarya got to the Feudal Era in the first place. Her thinking was disturbed by a growl, the kind a stomach makes when it's hungry.

"Oh..Sorry. I guess I'm still hungry" Sango giggled nervously, with one hand on her stomach.

"Oh my dear Sango. You can be so cute at times" Miroku stated while he slid his hand down her back and gently placed it on her bottom. Sango's face turned redder than an apple. On instinct her hand quickly swept across his face with a loud **SMACK. **She moved away, leaving him with a red print of her hand on his cheek. Everyone just sighed.

"Well I guess it's time for lunch" Kagome reached into her bag and pulled out ramen noodles. She started to get them ready with the help of Shippo.

Nazarya pushed herself up and stood. Kagome stood beside her and kept her from falling.

"Nazarya you have to relax your wounds haven't fully healed."

"I'm fine…I just want to go outside…"

"But-" Before she could protest Nazarya just stared her in the eyes. Kagome sighed and nodded

"Fine…But stay right outside. Don't go far!"

Nazarya limped outside. Inuyasha was on top of the hut and looked down at her. He didn't exactly trust her yet. _Where she going… _He thought to himself. Nazarya stretched her arms out. Trinly climbed up to her shoulder and snuggled against her cheek. She gently stroked the creature's head and looked up. The sky was black with many stars scattered around.

"Goodnight mom... dad..." She whispered. Inuyasha ears twitched.

_Nazarya… _A voiced called out.

"Huh…" She looked around. She looked at Inuyasha and shook her head.

_Nazarya… Over here. _

She heard it again. The voice was coming from deep within the trees. In most situation Nazarya wouldn't walk toward the source of a creepy whisper but she was somehow drawn to it. One foot went forward and the other followed.

Inuyasha watched her as she disappeared beyond the trees. He jumped down and decided to followed her. She was injured and it was pitch black out. He watched as she climbs over and under branches.

She soon came to vines that blocked her path. She had no weapon to cut them down. It would quite difficult to try and climb past them.

Inuyasha watched carefully. The vines started to illuminate. They slowly started to untangle and retracted around the trees they were attached to.

_What the hell…How did she do that?_ Inuyasha thought to himself. He thought Kagome said Nazarya was just an ordinary human. If that was true then how did she do that. This made his trust for her decrease.

Nazarya walked into an opening with alittle pond in the middle. Around the pond were white flowers with black dots. She walked up to the pond and got to her knees at the edge.

_My baby… I've missed you... _A blury figure appeared in front of her. It was a woman in a long flowy kimono. She reached out and placed a hand on Nazarya's cheek while slowly moving her hand up to her forehead.

Nazarya's eyes flashed white. "Mom…AHHH!" Her head started to pulsate. It felt like someone was repeatedly smashing something hard against it. Memories started to swirl around inside her head;

A woman and her child hugging. A little girl giving a flower crown, made out of ying yang flowers, to a woman. A little girl getting pushed around. So many pictures and visions of the same mother and daughter.

"Ahhh!" Nazarya screamed as she fainted.

Inuyasha quickly jumped down from the tree he was watching from and ran over to her. He picked her up in his arms. "You're a weird one…" He looked up and saw the woman still hovering over the pond. She smiled at him and disappeared. The pond and flowers also disappeared with her, just to be replaced by grass.

Inuyasha was confused as to what just happened, but he had to get Nazarya back to the village. He turned and darted back in the direction they came from.

Kagome paced back and forth "Agh! Where is she!?"

"Calm down child. I'm sure she's alright." Kaede spoke while stiring the stew she had in her pot, above the fire.

"Yah Kagome. You said you didn't see Inuyasha out there so he's probably with her." Sango said as she stood and put her hand on her friends shoulder.

Kagome could feel that something wasn't right. Right when she was going to sit down and relax a certain half demon ran through the door with a passed out Nazarya in his arms.

"What happened to her!?" Kagome yelled.

"I don't know." Inuyasha layed her down on the blanket she originally was on.

Kagome sat next to her and gently started to shake her "Nazarya…Wake up…Naz-" before she could finish Nazarya started to flash. Kagome jumped back a little.

"What's happening?" Miroku questioned.

They all watched in confusion. Nazarya slowly floated in the air. Her body moved forward so that she looked as if she was standing in mid-air. Her hair was changing colors, it was now deep red with brown streaks. She grew black and brown dog ears that were a little bigger than Inuyasha's and also a long black and brown fluffy tail. Her nails grew two inches longer, they looked similar to claws. Her shoes fell to the ground to show that she also had claws on her toes. Her clothes also changed. She was now wearing a blue tank top that stopped before her belly button with black baggy pants that also kind of matched Inuyasha's. A white belt formed around her pants.

She slowly floated back on the ground. The flashing stopped making her new form viewable. As everyone opened their eyes they were shocked as to what was laying in front of them.

Half Demon Nazarya.

* * *

><p><strong>Naz: There you have it! What did you guys think?<strong>

**Kagome: Awesome!**

**Inuyasha: Great...now she's gonna be strong...**

**Nazarya: ...**

**Kagome: Thats silenese for "I liked it but cant admit it"**

**Nazarya: Shut up...*walks away* **

**Naz: Hehe. Well by everyone. Until the next Chapter. Please Review if your nice**


	5. Confusion is key

**Naz: HI! Did ya miss me? I know you did ^.^**

**Inuyasha: I didn't**

**Nazarya: Hey! Only i can be rude to her...**

**Naz: -_- Shush! So Yah. The story starts to take place in this chapter. And stuff starts to make sense kinda .**

**Nazarya and Inuyasha: Nothing you write makes sense**

**Naz: Shut up or the next chapter will consist of you guys sleeping together *evil stare***

**Nazarya: 0-0 *zip lips***

**Inuaysha: Well..it is a inuxoc after all...**

**Naz: Perv...Anyways! Now read my awesome writing and like it**

* * *

><p>Kagome couldn't believe what she saw. Her closest friend, the person she has known since she was in first grade, was lying in front of her with dog ears, claws, fangs, and a tail. So many questions ran threw her mind. What was going on? Was this all a dream? How could this be possible.<p>

It didn't make any sense.

"What the hell?" Inuyasha took a good look at her.

"I thought you said she was human, Kagome?" Miroku questioned.

"She…She is."

"Doesn't look like any human I've ever seen" Shippo remarked as he climbed on her stomach and sat down. Trinly was filled with jealousy when he saw this.(He was the only person that was allowed to sit on her stomach.) He climbed out of Nazarya's hair and chased Shippo off.

"Sheesh. That was rude." He pouted.

Nazarya's head was still pounding. She felt different. Her body felt different. Her sense of smell was so much stronger as well as her hearing. Her nails felt longer somehow. She felt something furry in between her legs, she was hoping that it was only a blanket.

Groaning she slowly sat up rubbing her eyes, before opening them. She was greeted by the stares of the people surrounding her.

"What?" She asked.

Kagome cleared her throat. How was she suppose too explain something like this to Nazarya. "Uhh…Nazarya…Don't freak out but while you were unconscious something happened….That changed your appearance."

A confused look appeared on her face "What…did I gain weight?"

The group shook their head, expect for Inuyasha.

"Get shorter?"

Again they shook their heads.

"Taller?"

Their heads shook again.

"Did I-"

Before she could come up with another guess an annoyed Inuyasha growled "For god sakes, you've turned into a half demon!"

She stared at him with questioning eyes, then she turned to Miroku, then Sango, then Shippo, then Kirara, then Kaede, and then Kagome. They all nodded. She thought it was a joke for a second. She looked down and saw the thing that was between her legs. It was long. It was brown and black. It was very fluffy. And worst of all when she tried to make it move, it did.

"What the hell!?" Nazarya shouted as she jumped to her feet. When she went to grab the tail she saw that her nails were in the shape of claws.

"What is-…How is-… I need a mirror"

Kagome quickly reached through her bag. She pulled out her hand held mirror and stood up holding it in front of Nazarya. Nazarya saw ears. She slowly reached up and poked one. The ear twitched and her hand quickly pulled away from it. She then ran her hand threw her hair. It was actually the only thing about her whole transformation that she was OK with, that and the clothing.

"What the hell happened? Why do I look like…like…Him!?" she said pointing to Inuyasha.

There was a long silence. Nobody knew why or how it happened.

"Think " Kaede spoke.

Everyone's attention was turned to her.

"What?" Nazarya said.

"Your transformation and ability to come here must mean you are in some way, shape, or form connected to this era."

Hearing this Kagome's eyes widened. It did make sense in some way.

Suddenly pictures ran through Nazarya's mind. Pictures of a little girl that looked exactly like her. Her facial expression went blank.

"Nazarya…Nazarya! What's wrong?" Kagome asked as she shook her.

"Huh! Oh um im fine…I uh…need to lie down." Nazarya replied.

"Okay…it is late. We should all go to bed."

Everyone agreed and set up for bed. Nazarya laid, on the a blanket, next to Kagome. She couldn't stop thinking about what the old lady said.

_I'm…connected here…how…why? _Sighing she decided to leave it be for the night and get some rest.

_"Mommy! Where are we going!?" a child questioned. Her mother was pulling her away from something. It was coming toward them, fast._

_ "Just keep running!" her mother ordered._

_ They ran through trees and past a flowing stream only to end up in small closing. There was a pond and white flowers with black dots. Over the pond was an arch way._

_ Her mother let go of her hand and closed her eyes. First she created a barrier to slow down the pursuer. Then she faced the arch way and began chanting._

_ "Mommy…" The little girl watched in confusion. What was happening._

_ The arch way started to turn different colors. Her mother was sending energy waves to it. When she finished she kneeled down in front of her daughter._

_ "Listen to me…You have to go through there."_

_ "Okay…Let's go"_

_ Her mother shook her head. "No...I can't go with you. My baby you have to go alone."_

_ The little girl shook her head "No! I don't want to be alone! No! No! No! You have to come." Her eyes filled with tears. The woman only smiled._

_ "You won't be alone you'll have Trinly. He will take care of you…" Trinly climbed onto the little girl and hid in her pocket._

_ "But I want to be with you…"_

_ The mother took the little pouch from her pocket and gave it to her daughter. "Here…take this." She looked in back of her and saw as trees fell over. The thing they were running from was getting closer only to be delayed by the barrier. The little girl was confused, usually her mother would fight off monsters of any sort. Why was she so afraid._

_ The woman pushed her daughter forward "Now go." She hugged the girl and kissed her on the forehead._

_ "Mommy?"_

_ "I love you…Remember you'll always be my baby. I'll always watch over you…" With those words she pushed her daughter threw the arch way._

_ There was a bright light as the girl was pulled into the light of the opening._

"_Mommy!"_

"_Goodbye…Nazarya…"_

The sun peeked in from the doorway. Nazarya opened her eyes to find that she alone. Where was everybody? She got up and checked around for a certain little chipmunk. Even he was missing. Now that was a problem.

"Agh! Give that back!" she heard Inuyasha barked. Walking to the doorway she saw Trinly run in with a piece of bread in his mouth. She smirked and picked him up then walked out into the front of the house. She saw Inuyasha looking mad like always. Kagome was practicing with her bow and arrows. Next to Kagome was Sango who was polishing her many weapons. Miroku was hitting on girls. Shippo was helping Kaede pick herbs.

Nazarya walked over to Kagome.

"Good morning! Your finally up" Kagome said. Nazarya just nodded.

"Why were you sleeping for so long, anyways?" Sango asked.

Nazarya thought for a second. Should she tell them about her dreams? She didn't exactly know what they meant. Shrugging she did anyways.

"Are you serious!? You mean you lived here some point in your life?" Kagome wondered.

"When I was little…"

"Wait Kagome…before you look to into this. They were only dreams." Sango pointed out.

"True…" she sighed "Hey Nazarya. We are going to head out today. You know to look for the shikon jewel shards. You want to come?"

Nazarya's eyes widened. That request came out of nowhere. She thought about it.

And thought about it some more.

And more.

_It would be fun to go on a little adventure instead of stay here in this boring little village. _ She thought. _And with the way I look now…I can't go back to the present…_

"Prefect!" Kagome said before Nazarya could even reply. "Maybe you'll even figure out why all this is happening."

Kagome hugged her and smiled.

"This should be fun" Sango added.

Everyone was ok with it, except for Inuyasha. Nazarya watched as him and Kagome argued.

"Are you crazy!? We don't need any more people in this group."

"Oh please! It's only one person. You act like she's going to get in the way."

"She will!"

"No she won't!"

"Agh! It's bad enough I have to protect two girls…All we need it one another wench…"

Nazarya looked at him with a face that said 'Excuse me?'

"SIT! Sit sit sit!" Kagome snapped. Inuyasha plummeted into the ground face first. With every "sit"

he sunk a little deeper. Nazarya tried to hold in her laughter. The other just watched and sighed.

"You do not talk to her that way! She's coming along weather you like it or not!" Kagome walked to Nazarya "He's ok with it" she smiled.

After everyone got ready and said there bye to Kaede the group set off. They all talked about their next destination. Nazarya walked slowly behind them all. She felt out of place somehow.

"Kaede said we should go to… Tinuto village. " Kagome said.

"Oh? That'll take a couple of days…" Miroku pointed out.

"Oh great…now we have to sleep in the wilderness" Shippo complained. Like any normal person he preferred the comfort of soft surface to sleep on. Like Kirara. Nazarya noticed that Kirara wasn't small anymore. She was huge and resembled a saber tooth tiger. Shippo was riding her.

"Can you do that?" she looked at Trinly who was sitting on her shoulder. He just tilted his head and licked her nose. That made her do one of her rare giggles. Trinly seemed to be the one who always made Nazarya do something she wouldn't along with Kagome.

He stood on the back of her neck and swayed his tail back and forth. The movement hit Nazarya on her tickle spot.

"Haha…Stop it. Haha" she tried to reach for him but he moved to her right shoulder and did the same. "Hahaha quit it!" He even nipped at her cheeks.

The group looked back at her in confusion. They were just seeing her smile for the first time. All of them except Kagome, she's made Nazarya smile many of times. For a person with a rare smile hers was certainly cute, along with her giggle.

While Nazarya tried to get Trinly she felt something grab her hand. When she looked down she saw a rather perverted monk holding her.

"My dear Nazarya. You have a very beautiful smile. One I would love my children to have. Will you bare my children for me please."

Kagome and Shippo both sighed. Sango was filled with jealousy. She raised her Hiraikotsu and was ready to whack Miroku but she was stopped.

"Sure…"

They all looked at her even Inuyasha looked at her in shock. "WHAT!?" Sango yelled.

Kagome placed a hand on Sango's shoulder "Nazarya…you can't-"

"But there's one problem...I'm not attracted to you in any way shape or form." Nazarya said pulling her hand away and kicking him two feet away from her "And don't ever touch me again…"

Kagome and Sango stared at her for a second before bursting out into laughter. Inuyasha walked over to him and pulled Miroku to his feet "You should really give up"

"Yeah. Just be lonely for the rest of your life like Inuyasha."

Inuyasha growled and struck Shippo across the head.

"Ow! It was only a joke!"

"Yeah a stupid one…Can we please get a move on!"

Kagome and Sango pulled themselves together and nodded. All of them continued on with their traveling until the sun went down.

* * *

><p><strong>Miroku: She didn't need to hurt me at the end... T^T<strong>

**Girls: Yah she did.**

**Inuyasha: Does she really have to travel with us...**

**Naz: Yes!**

**Inuyasha: Why?**

**Naz: Because the people who are reading this wanted that to happen! So shut up. Chapter 6 is going to be a little touching moment between Nazarya and Kagome ^.^ Friendship.**

**Kagome: Yay. ^.^**

**Nazarya: Meh...**

**Naz: Grouchy! Hope you enjoyed! Review please. Be nice**


End file.
